


Punishment

by Bladestorm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Edging, F/M, Female Reader, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Riding, Slapping, Slapping kink, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladestorm/pseuds/Bladestorm
Summary: After an almost failed mission, Illumi decides to punish his S/O for their incompetence.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings(?):  
> My first smut, it has been proofread and beta read, etc.  
> Slapping kink  
> Punishment kink  
> It’s technically BDSM but not rlly  
> Edging/orgasm denial  
> Basically everything is in the tags
> 
> Enjoy ig

You let out a sigh as you lay on your bed. It had been hours since you finished your mission with your boyfriend. He had been completely ignoring you since then and you couldn’t place your finger on why. You just assumed he was busy with other work and decided not to push it.

At first, you didn’t mind, knowing that he had to get his work done. But now it had been a few hours and you were starting to get a little restless. He wasn’t the type to just neglect you for this long. 

You buried your face into your pillow, with a pout on your face. Your hand fidgeted with anticipation. You wanted him here, you wanted him to walk through the door and—

Click

Your head immediately went up. Your eyes looking straight up at the door. 

In ushered your boyfriend, his long black hair tucked in a tight bun held up by a needle, and his face shadowed down.

He glanced up at you. “Oh. So this is where you were?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Where were you?” You accused him. You at least wanted to know where he had been all this time.

“I was over visiting my family quickly.” 

“Oh.” Your anger dropped. You knew his family was important to him, so you wouldn’t contend him for that. 

He crossed over to you, sitting on his side of the bed. Carefully taking out the needles holding up his hair he said, “You look upset.” 

“You were gone for a while.”

“Oh?” This struck an interest in him. “And why do you think that is?” his voice light and casual despite the completely blank expression he wore. 

“I-“ there was something off about this. Was he expecting you to be upset? Was that what this was?  
“Did I do something wrong?” You asked.

“Hmmm...” he plucked the last needle from his bun, the glossy hair falling to his back. 

“Did I? I need to know.” You pleaded with him for the answer. You gripped onto the bedsheets with uncertainty. 

You tighten your grasp on the bed sheets as he looked up at you. His expression was still blank, but the creeping dread you got by meeting his unreadable dark eyes was distressing you. 

“Illumi—“ you spoke his name but were cut off.

“Yes. You did.” He leaned forward a bit, inching himself towards you. “Do you remember the assignment we were given this morning?” 

“Yes.” You answered quietly.

“Do you remember what I told you?” He inquired.

“To not go off without you...” you weren’t sure where he was getting with this but—

“Yet you did anyway.” 

“Illumi,” you spoke his name. “I’m not a child—“ 

“I never said you were yet I have to treat you as such.”

You wanted to argue back but he continued. “We wouldn’t have these problems if you had just listened to me. You could've blown our cover if you had made the wrong mistake.”

“I know, I’m sorry, okay?” You tried to apologize but this didn’t do it for him. 

“Except you’re not.” He told you.

“But I said—“

He sighed. “I know what you said but I know you won’t learn from it unless I engrain it in you.”

“W-What—“ you stuttered.

You let out a yelp as he flipped you over on the bed so your faces were meeting. You felt your face flush up.

“If you don’t listen I’m going to need to punish you for your incompetence.” He stated clearly.

You dared ask it but... “What do you mean by that?”

“Hmm...?” He traced his hand along your thigh, spreading your legs apart. “You should know by now.” 

Ah, the agreement you had both set upon. The agreement where you had given Illumi full control over what he did with you in the bedroom, under the circumstances that you’d tell him when to stop and what made you uncomfortable.  
This agreement included punishing you for when you did something ‘bad’. 

You nodded hesitantly... he slapped you, striking your face which would surely leave a mark. 

You tried to feel it but he held your arm down. 

Looking down at you he said, “you’re going to take your punishment thoroughly. I won’t hold back.” He seemed to need your confirmation on whether or not you’d be okay with this. You appreciated that he cared. 

Feeling a sense of security you agreed “Ok.”

He began to take your clothes off, leaving you bare in just your undergarments. 

You shuddered, feeling his cool skin flush up against you.

Slipping off your underwear he brushed up against your soft skin in a soothing manner. Rubbing against the warm skin.

“You’re going to count each slap I give you.” He instructed you. “If you miscount even once we’ll have to start all over again. Do you understand?” He inquired.

“Yes.” You agreed. You knew he wouldn’t go too extreme, you hadn’t messed up that badly.

He tried to content himself with the contrast of his hand on your skin, but the need was too strong. Without any warning, he lifted his hand and brought it down on one cheek. It wasn't the hardest slap he could give, but close to it. 

You let out a gasp, “one.” You counted.

He ventured another slap, on your other cheek. Your face flushed up, “Two.” You counted again.

His hand came down faster now, harder now, moving across your ass to watch the red bloom all over. “Three.” You let out a moan, feeling your legs spread apart a bit. 

Another strike came forward, surprising you a bit, making you let out a small yelp. “Ah— four.” You counted. 

“You’re taking it well.” He praised.

“Thank you—“ You tried to say but this earned you a wanton smack on the back of your thigh. 

“Did I say you could speak?” Illumi asked you, his eyes narrowing. 

“I’m sorry.” You apologized quickly with a pleading look on your face, in hopes that he wouldn’t make you start over again.

He squeezed your thigh, keeping a tight grip on it, then smacking your ass harshly, disciplining you. “Count.” He instructed. 

“Five.” You groaned out in frustration, continuing where you had left off.

Another harsh smack, making your skin tingle. “Six..!” Your face was warm, and you could tell that marks were forming along the side of your legs going all the way up to your ass.  
As embarrassing as it was, you had agreed to this. It was apart of the contract you had signed when you had entered this relationship with Illumi. 

You could feel your eyes start to water as he harshly slapped your ass making you flinch out of your thoughts and keeping your focus back on him. 

“Pay attention.” He told you sternly.

“Y-Yes...” you stuttered out. What number were you on? Oh right. “Seven.”

He raised his hand and smacked you again, causing you to cry out as you felt the burn of your ass connect with his hand. “Eight...!”

He nodded and continued abusing your rear. Making you hiss out or whine every time he hit you. 

Once more, bringing it down to slap your left cheek, hard. The sound echoes in your brain and you whimper, closing your eyes. 

“Are we done?” You asked him pleadingly. 

“Hmm? Oh far from it.” Illumi told you, grabbing a hold of your waist. 

Before you could say another word, he propped himself up on the bed, pulling you along with him. Sitting you on his lap he hoisted your leg to the sides, spreading them further apart. 

“You did so well during your punishment but I'm afraid it's not over yet.” he pulled you by the waist close to him, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

You felt a shiver go through you. Even though you were used to this type of thing it still felt extremely new to you each time it happened. 

The grip on your waist tightened, which caused you to tense up. “What are you--” You caught your breath.

“You're so wet for me. Look at your panties; they’re soaked.” He pulled the fabric away and let it snap back against you. You let out a whimper. “Do you want them off?” He leaned over and looked you in the eyes.

“A-Ah, yes please.” You choked out as he began rubbing your clit through the fabric. 

He let out a hum, sliding them off gently, still clutching onto your waist. 

Before you can speak he holds out two fingers in front of you. “Suck.” He demands.

Hesitantly you agree, leaning over with Illumi still holding onto your waist with a tight grip. You open your mouth and vein to suck on them. 

He lets out a hum once they’re lubricated and pulls them out of your mouth with a strand of saliva connecting them.  
Without warning, he thrusts his two fingers with your spit into your cunt, curling them into your g-spot. 

You let out a moan, leaning back against him as he continues to thrust them in and out. 

“Is this what you want? My fingers inside you making you feel good?” He asked, leaning forward, whispering it into your ear.

“A-ah yes..!” 

He continues pumping in and out of your wet pussy, making you whimper against him. 

You catch your breath, about to say something.

He leans into you. “Hmm? What is it?”

“I-Illumi!” You breathe out his name.

He hums in response, continues prodding his fingers into your cunt.

“Please let me cum..!” You whimper against him. 

“Why should I?” He presses.

You take a moment to think. Your punishment... “I’m sorry about earlier..!” You moan out, his long fingers continue to press up against your g-spot. 

He stops for a brief moment and then says, “I don’t think you’re sincere.” Shoving his fingers deeper into you, making you moan out. “You’re not allowed to cum until I say so.” He whispers in a husky voice.

“Nghhhh, Illumi..!” You make eye contact with him. “Please!” You whine.

“You’ll come when I say you can.” 

He dips his fingers in and out of your wet folds, rubbing against them. Softly finger-fucking, as you lean back against him letting out soft moans. 

You can feel your adrenaline rush up as the friction between your legs grow hotter. The pressure is taunting you. 

For a moment he stops. You look at him questionably. “Why’d you stop?”

“Help me take my clothes off.” He instructs you.

Hesitantly you sit up from his lap, careful not to fall over. 

He pulls off his shirt quickly, throwing it onto a nearby chair. You help him tug off his pants, throwing them along with his shirt.  
Now all he’s in is his boxers, his pale torso exposed. 

“Do you want me to—“

He cuts you off before you can finish your sentence. “Come here.” He gestures for you to come to him. 

Hesitantly you do, sitting next to him on the bed, he pulls at your waist, hiking your legs over his hips so you’re facing him.

He looks at you, his eyes searching your face. Rubbing his thumb against your cheek he notes, “Your face is burning.” 

You nod, feeling something hard press up against your thigh.

“You should remove them.” He says, referring to his boxers. “I want you to ride me.” He licks his lips and presses them together.

You start tugging on his boxers, setting his hard erection free. It’s not like you haven’t seen his dick before, but it always amazes you seeing how long he is.  
Lining it up along your entrance, with no warning he thrusts into your warm heat. You shudder against him, his cock buried far deeper inside you.

It was usually easy to adjust to his size, you were used to it from before. As soon as you relaxed on his cock you began to move on it. 

He raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to do the work this time?”

You nodded, determined to do this by yourself. 

Unwinding a bit Illumi placed his hands on your hips, steadying your movements.  
You give an experimental slow roll of your hips, you let out a small groan.  
Looking down at him you can see a smile tug at the corner of his lips. 

His hands that lie on your hips start to trail up along the sides of your body, Illumi’s hands trace the curve of your breasts, his thumb starts to trace ticklish circles around your hardened nipples.

You don’t say anything as he begins to massage them gently. Trying to focus on your breathing you start to thrust your hips up and down on his cock. You continue with your slow and sensual pace. 

He lets out a soft moan, his hands tightening on your side of your chest. You let out a soft moan, your heartbeat begins to pick up as he starts to thrust his cock into your hot cunt. 

“I thought I was going to—“ you get cut off by a moan sputtering from your lips. 

“I've changed my mind.” He tells you, his gaze boring into yours.

So much for saying you’d do it yourself.

He continues to thrust up into you, causing you to spew out moans here and there.

“Can you go faster?” You ask.

“Hmm?”

“Please?” You beg.

Before you can say anything more his hips started slamming hard and fast against yours, making you moan loudly. 

You loved it when it was like this. Just the two of you— being intimate like this.  
The friction between your legs grew as he thrusted in and out of you.  
The deeper his cock was reaching inside of you the louder you moaned. It felt like heaven. 

“C-Can I—“

“Can you what?” 

“Please let me come.” You begged. You were becoming light-headed.

“Are you sorry about before?” He asked you, slowing his pace. His hands trailing down back to your hips.

“Y-Yes..!” You cried out. You felt like you were about to fall. 

“Then come.” He breathed out. 

As if on cue, something went off in you. Your vision was fading to black as you reached your climax, coming onto his dick. Soon after he also came, ropes of thick cum shooting into you. You mewled out as Illumi pressed up against you. 

You could feel yourself shaking as he slowly lifted you off of his dick. Taking you into his arms he inhaled. “You did so well.” He praised as he pressed kisses onto your cheek, making you feel warm and relaxed.  
You loved this, being held by him, the two of you alone and bare. You truly savored these moments. 

“I love you.” You told him.

“I know.” Illumi responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave kudos.


End file.
